1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mapping estimation apparatus that estimates mappings of subset data items to universal set data, such as mappings of part scores to a full score.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a musical ensemble, a conductor typically conducts while seeing a full score, and performers of the respective parts play their musical instruments while seeing their part scores created for the respective parts. When the ensemble rehearses, it is necessary for the conductor to indicate play positions to the performers of respective parts. As a method of conducting the play positions in this case, there is a method using markers called rehearsal marks dotted in the full score and the respective part scores. That is, the conductor indicates the play positions to the performers of the respective parts in, for example, the condition that “from before the 27th bar of rehearsal mark A”. When bar numbers are written in the musical score, the play positions may be indicated by the bar numbers. WO 2012/090279 A1 as Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which in a system including a master device that displays a full score and slave devices that display part scores, the page-turning of the part scores in the slave devices is synchronized with the page-turning of the full score in the master device. In the technology disclosed in WO 2012/090279 A1, in order to synchronize page-turning, information indicating a page after the page-turning is sent from the master device to the slave devices. According to this technology, it is possible to display the page including the play positions on the slave devices.
Patent Document 1: WO 2012/090279 A1
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2009-216769
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2009-223078